rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Client
Sitemap MMORPG Client Program * See Also Server * See Also Client_Asset_Cache The Program That Runs On The Game Player's Machine PC or Console. --- --- --- --- --- Mentioned Elsewhere : Use of Client 'Plugins' (and Player Creation of Plugins) ''' : They are actually to be ENCOURAGED - the use of external AI processing by the Player to operate either their Characters or their NPC 'Team' Lackeys -- all to be run on their Client Computer, with data fed to them which a Player would otherwise get anyway (so as to not be a vector for cheating). Note that this all is a 'sandbox' programming system where the Player ISN'T able to cheat (unable to access the main Client programming or unauthorized Server data), and is systematically limited as to what it can do. The intentionally accessible data is to be conveniently well documented to facilitate such programming. Of course such AI needs to be able to handle the rich MMORPG world (3D environment and with its volume of interactive detail). A 'bot' running into an obstacle over and over, or some other secondary factor interfering with an activity, has to be understood/recognized and dealt with by the programming (really to be of any use). Being Ex-Splicers, some irregular Citizen behavior may be expected. Malfunction - Other Players may see apparently psychotic behavior in other entities and may report it to authorities to have the defectives put in a cell in the 'Cure' facility for their own protection, and to get a refresher of their 'Cure' treatment. Intentionally bothersome/defective behavior here would only be by the Player's own 'Team' characters, so losing their use only hampers the Player. On being incarcerated for abnormality (and charged with any damages) they would no longer be available for the Player's use (hence a reason NOT to abuse the system). Poor programming that cripples a Player's Client computer only interferes with them and in the extreme will be cut off/shutdown from the Server. Such "Plugins" would be Modular (like everything else in the MMORPG) and able to be Distributed to other Users in Code/Script form, so examination and improvements can be easily done (AGAIN like everything else). Similar MMORPG Testing tools/methodologies/processes would of course exist, and Automatic Tests would have to be passed before any allowed distribution. Intentionally bad Plugin code can be vetted and rated/denounced in the distribution venue (and very bad/abusive ones removed and the Player responsible terminated). Useful, imaginative and innovative Plugins will be made popular by other Players using them and recommending them others in the online community. - Similar Behavior modules would be available for the Player's non-client 'Team' (like their Shopkeeper or Fabrication worker) which would run on the Server (even while the Player is Offline). These would be highly vetted to have them be more reliable and properly operating (not directly programmed, but selected and configured for their specific flavorings/themes/variations - parameterization). Non-player NPC Behavior stands to benefit as they can act much the same, and would be written similarly and share much of the same code/script functions (and share the same understanding of their programming). --- --- --- '''Client Machine - Limits for Glitzy Graphics Effects : The MMORPG Game's graphics quality would be sufficient IF kept similar in quality to those seen in BS1/BS2, which were adequate in detail and appearance. That would allow a reasonable hardware capacity target to be used for Players gaming machines (that for the time the MMORPG would be likely to come out, years in the future). THERE IS NO REAL NEED for some new EVER MORE Glitzy Graphics Quality offering only (splitting of hairs) minor-improvements (which has continually increases GPU load for a typical high-end MMORPG games). The advances in processing capacity would be used for this MMORPG's drastically expanded dynamic object Game World . There would be much more-numerous Interactive Objects needing to be rendered/animated (We have seen the Quality, now for a more realistic Quantity). Some game objects/things which previously were caricatures might be sized better (scale closer to real size) and the particle/atmospheric effects might be more varied. There may be more detailed closeups (Faces in particular -- When did you really need to look at any Splicer's face that closely ?? - You don't ever 'talk' to them, so their emotes were kept rather limited). Friendly (or at least Non-Batshitcrazy) NPCs might be more interesting with more facial game aspects to explore/employ. There always can be some better Lighting Effects (more light sources, including dynamics if we have vehicles or destructible/controllable light sources). Being able to see further (rendering further away objects) for the vistas ... We do have some places in Rapture that would be nicer (including expanded undersea Cityscape views). AND There still will be plenty of the dark creepy places (perhaps even better ones) in this game. --- --- --- Kinematics (Technique of Computing Body/Figure Motions when Forces are Applied) Used for Figure Animations ''': What happens when something unexpected occurs - "Ragdoll" mode and the figure is impacted by the appropriate forces and the appropriate reactions/motions occur/limps flopping, etc... Improvements like Joint Restriction limitations (the BS1/BS2 corpses were a bit '''too floppy, and real limbs only bend certain ways, and only so far ...) BioShock used this technique for secondary motions of figures that are suddenly struck or are sent flying from explosions and then flop to the ground (or when you manhandle them with Telekinesis or Wrench-ify them). A More detailed reactive terrain means more (and different) Kinematic Reactions, and in the MMORPG there would be more Objects subject to imparted motions from impacts/explosions/applied forces . --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .